Star Trek
astronaut with a badge that looks like the logo for Starfleet in Star Trek'''As seen in the Season 3 episode The Giants of Doom (1978).|300px]] '''Star Trek is a science fiction television and film franchise. There have been six television shows, one which was animated by Filmation, twelve motion pictures, with a thirteenth film planned for 2016. Details History Star Trek premiered in 1966 on television. It was made by Paramount Pictures and Desilu Studios and lasted three seasons. There was a two-season animated series in the '70s, then a film series began in 1980. There were four films, and then in 1987, Star Trek: The Next Generation came out. The show lasted seven seasons and during this time, two more films came out, and during TNG's last season, a new seven-season series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine came out in 1993. In 1994, another film is released, and in early '95, Star Trek: Voyager, another television series comes out. This show lasts seven seasons. During the run of this show, two more films are released in theaters once again. And in 2001, Star Trek: Enterprise, which is canceled after four seasons, begins. During the run of this show, only one film is released, Star Trek: Nemesis, which was considered a box-office failure. It wasn't until J.J. Abrams directed the next film, simply called Star Trek, that the franchise got back to making money. The next film, Star Trek Into Darkness, was released on May 16th, 2013. In comic books, the Star Trek franchise has also crossed over with Doctor Who, the X-Men and Legion of Super-Heroes. Concept The concept of the franchise was to make a series that dealt with human issues that are relevant in the modern world, in a science fiction setting. The stories typically dealt with the captain of a starship, who has to make difficult decisions because he's exploring the unknown frontier. Star Trek was really a moral play, that just happened to be set in outer space. The creator, Gene Roddenberry, never intended to make it a space western like the network was interested in, he wanted to make something more cerebral. At first, the original pilot, "The Cage," was rejected by NBC because it was considered to be too cerebral, but Roddenberry was fortunate enough to have a second pilot, "Where No Man Has Gone Before," to get accepted. Super Friends references Star Trek didn't necessarily have references to the Super Friends series, however there was an allusion to Star Trek in an episode of the The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. *'The Death of Superman': In this episode, Superman is believed to have died, and a funeral is arranged for him he is shot out into outer space from the Super Powers Team Space Shuttle, in a manner that is an obvious tribute to the funeral that Spock had in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The casket used for Superman looked much like Spock's which he was in when he was shot out of the photon torpedo launcher off of the Enterprise toward the Genesis planet. *Also, the musical score used in the animated Star Trek episodes made by Filmation, was the same score used in The New Adventures of Batman. *Spock appeared on a man's T-shirt in an issue of Super Powers. It was supposed to be a shirt from the film: Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Super Friends and related actors that appeared in Star Trek *Alan Oppenheimer *René Auberjonois *Frank Gorshin *Frank Welker *Mark L. Taylor *B.J. Ward *Lou Scheimer *Ted Cassidy *Brad Sanders *William Schallert *Mickey Morton *Vic Perrin *Steve Bulen *Neil Ross *Bob DoQui Writers *Marc Scott Zicree *George Kashdan *Gerry Conway *James Schmerer *Chuck Menville Category:Super Friends in popular culture